


The Return of Honor

by nonnahsshannon



Series: Knights Upon a Time [4]
Category: Brave (2012), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bears, Curses, Magic, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnahsshannon/pseuds/nonnahsshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights return to a sleeping world from rumors of a friend. A bear halts their progress, but this bear might not be all in which it seems. It will take all of them to save this trapped friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fourth part of the Knights Upon a Time Series. I also post these on my other sites.

They ended up in yet another forest. This one though had a very different presence to it. One with a hidden magic that existed in a different way than theirs did. Looking around the forest seemed eerily quiet. No birds chirped and no animals seemed to be apparent in their sight lines.

“Gwaine?” Merlin leaves the question hanging on the air almost. Luckily Gwaine knew exactly what he wanted him to do.

“On it.” Gwaine took his task seriously, immediately switching from fun loving mode and into knight mode. He looked around the area searching for any sign of wildlife, but found next to none. After some investigation, he finally found some faded animal tracks and decided a course following them. They followed the tracks in complete silence for a while until Gwaine could no longer track them. All the while, they were hoping for a sign of their lost friend.

It was then that Gwaine picked up on another trail and began following it further into the forest. Eventually, they were led to a cave but it looked empty.

A survey of the area showed that it had been deserted for at least a couple of days. If there was any animal or human there it has been some time since then.

“Anyone got any other ideas?” He turned and faced the rest of his compatriots.

“Wait… do you see that?” Merlin asked looking away from the cave and back into the forest. He looked almost hypnotized by what he saw.

“See what?” Gene questioned not quite sure what he was seeing.

“No, I see it too. Closer to the tree line to your left… it looks like glowing blue fire.” Ariel affirmed stepping a little bit closer to the entrance of the cave.

“It looks like there is more than one. I feel like we should follow it” Merlin brought up before both he and Ariel began to follow the blue glow.

“Yes let’s follow the mysterious blue fire into an unknown territory.” Gene’s sarcastic response was the only thing uttered into the silent forest.

They followed the blue further into the forest and they were getting further and further away from their starting point. The fire seemed to have no consistent direction, sometimes leading them in circles. But it was like it was playing with them and having a little fun at their expense. They ended up in a large clearing with unusual stone statues. They glanced curiously at the statues unsure of what would happen next until a loud growl sounded out.

            From another section of forest came out a brown bear with fur tinted in an almost red color. The bear was not a huge bear, yet still quite deadly.

“Anyone know how to calm a bear?” Gwaine questioned his fellow compatriots. They all looked around at each other, but it was Merlin who decided to take responsibility. He walked in front of the bear and it backed away with a snarl. He continued to walk closer to the bear even as it acted threatened. His eyes turned a brilliant gold and the bear sat down in front of them.

“I’m not quite sure what we should do. My magic alone will not change her back because the curse on her does not work like that.” Merlin turned his head to look at the rest hoping for an answer before returning his attention to the bear. “Merida?”

“Sure ask the bear” Gene’s sarcastic response interrupted the predicament disgruntled about being in a forest after being trapped in a tower for so long.

“Maybe those other lights could tell us.” Ariel pointed out the return of the blue fire. Merida moved her head in the semblance of a nod and began following the path. It seemed this was going to be a journey they had not prepared for, but they were determined to save a friend. It was almost dusk when they arrived at a castle that looked inhabited but at the same time deserted. The glow ended the moment that the castle came into sight.

“We better go in before something else decides to eat us.” Gwaine stated before following the bear to the door. Said bear was pawing at the door, so they continued on through the castle until she led them to a tapestry. It was old and there was a tear right down the middle of it. Some might not understand the importance of this tapestry, but the magic surrounding it was obvious.

“It needs to be fixed but by hand.” Another human-like nod was her answer. The search for a needle was tough, but after a while they found one dusty in the middle of the table. By candle light, Ariel began to sew the tapestry back together. Since there was a curse involved Merlin’s magic helped fabricate it back together. It took them quite a while because it had to be absolutely perfect. By the time they were done, dawn was tinging the skyline.

They took a step back looking at their work before turning back to the bear. “If we fixed the tapestry than she should be back to human.”

Gene walked over to the tapestry curiously studying it. “Maybe this will help.” He took out a vial filled with what looked to be water. Pulling the stopper out he began to pour it over the patch and they watched mesmerized as the fabric began pulling together and became fully repaired.

“Thanks guys.” Merida’s voice came from behind them and turning around there stood a curly red haired woman. They all felt relief to finally see their friend again and being one step closer to all being reunited.

“I have something that I have to show you guys now that I am human.” She led them further into the castle.

“This is a beautiful castle. It must have been a great place to grow up in.” Ariel commented taking in the architecture and the family portraits.

“It was a wonderful place to grow up in. I was very close to my family and they taught me many life skills. I just wish I knew what happened to them?” Her sadness was evident as they walked along.

“Maybe we will find out on our journey.” Merlin said in comfort and eventually their trek ended with them inside an armory.

“Is that?” They all held their breath as they notice the familiar armor, one that had been adorned by a person they all hold close to their hearts. It gleamed in the early morning sunlight like it had never been used. It had obviously been well kept by someone who treasured it greatly.

“His armor.” Merlin chocked up just looking at it. It was one step closer to finding his most treasured person, his prat. They grabbed a hold of it and with a quick spell he was able to make it weightless and easy to carry. “I wonder how it ended up in a place like this.” He questioned.

“We once asked that question about a certain mermaid.” Said part-time mermaid blushed at the comment made by Gwaine.


End file.
